jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Danke Danke für die kleine überarbeitung bei Irenez wenn du was außzusetzen hast musste mir nur schreiben. Darth Zero 20:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Seitengröße Hi Yoda! Um den Fehler beim Speichern zu lösen, solltest du deine Diskussion vielleicht mal wieder archivieren... 14:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Videos Hi Yoda41 wenn ich versuche Videos in meine Jedipediaseite reinzustellen funktioniert das nicht.bitte helf mir. :Bitte auf dieser Diskussion nur noch abschnittsweise bearbeiten oder hinzufügen! 15:28, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Problem :Das Problem liegt darandas sich niemand die Videos angucken kann.Zumindest ich nicht.Kannst du dir denn die Videos angucken.Darth Vader15 16:55, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Darth Vader15 ::Ne, kann ich auch nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 16:58, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Ganz einfach, die Videos scheinen bei Toutube nicht mehr verfügbar zu sein, daher kann auch keins abgespielt werden.--Yoda41 Admin 17:02, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich will ja genau die gleichen Videos wie dusie auf deiner Jedipediaseite hast also haben unsere Vidoes genau den gleichen Code.Vielleicht funktioniert es wenn ich bei dir den Text markiere dann auf Kopieren klieke und bei mir dann wieder aufEinfügen.Aber darf man sowas in der Jedipedia machen? :::::Achso. Ich hab dir das mal gemacht. Wolltest du es so haben?--Yoda41 Admin 17:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja Danke.Aber wie hast du das hingekriegt?Hast du es von deiner seite zu meiner herüber Kopiert?Und wie kann ich andere Viedeos auf meine Jedipedai Seitebringen?Beantworte mir dies bitte. :Ja ich habs von mir kopiert. Bei anderen Videos musst du dann einfach deren Code in die Box einsetzen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:33, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wo finde ich die Box und wo finde ich den code.Und hast du eine Idde warum es nicht funktioniert haben könnte?Und wie erstelle ich so eine Box? :Der Code steht beim jeweiligen Video. den musst du dann nur in das einbauen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:44, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Ja aber warum haben meine Videos nur geklappt als du denn Videocode Kopiert hast. :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau.--Yoda41 Admin 22:36, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Leeren einer Seite? Hey Chef, keine Ahnung was da passiert ist. Wollte Mara Jade Skywalker reverten, dabei hat es den gesammten Inhalt gelöscht. Darth Schorsch hat dann gemeint, dass das irgendein Problem mit dem Speicher sei, was nur ein Admin zurück ändern kann. Pandora Diskussion 21:40, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :OK, inzwischen hat sich Ackbar schon drum gekümmert. Werd das in Zukunft bedenken. Pandora Diskussion 21:42, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Hi Yoda41 wann kommst du denn zu Wikipedia ich hab dir schon eine Nachricht auf deiner Benutzerseite in der Wikipedia hinterlassen.Machst du nun bei dem Artikel Star Wars Knights of the old Republic in der Wikipediamit mit oder nicht. :Bei wikipedia gibts da doch auch schon einen artikel zu oder? Außerdem bin ich nicht so der expetrte für das spiel--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nein es gibt nochkeinen Artikel in der Wiipediadrübe.Außedem ist es doch egal ob du dich mit dem Spielaußkennst,ich hab Star Wars Knights of the oldRepublic2 durchgespielt und kotor 1 bin ich am durchspielen. :Ich muss da widersprechen. Die KotOR-Spielreihe hat bereits einen Wikipediaartikel. 11:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Klonkrieg-Buch Hallo hab ma ne frage. Was ist deiner meinung nach das beste Klonkrieg-Buch wo auch wirklich Klonkrieger mir richtigen Schlachten vorkommen? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:26, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, also klonkriegsromane hab ich noch nicht alle gelesen. Das beste fand ich war bisher Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Aber wenn du wirklich Klonkriegergemetzel haben willst, würde ich dir eher die Feuertaufe empfehlen. Oder halt die Republik Commando reihe. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 16:32, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Noch ne Frage muss man bei der Feuertaufe vorher was wissen (außer filme)? Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:35, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Der steht schon recht für sich. --Yoda41 Admin 16:41, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 16:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Oder kennst du auch einen coolen Comic?Darth Zero 21:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Nein, Comics sind leider nicht so mein gebiet, da gibts aber einige, sieh dir einfach mal die kategorie:comics an.--Yoda41 Admin 21:55, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) RPG Erstmal hoffe ich das ich dich nicht nerve mit meinen vielen fragen wenn JA sag mir das bitte. Also meine Frage ist:Kennst du ein Klonkriege RPG-Forum was möglichst nicht zu lange läuft und noch Leute (bin 13) sucht?Darth Zero 19:56, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hi, nein du nervst auf keinen fall^^. frag ruhig! Aber in diesem fall kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. ich habe mich zwar mal ne zeit lang mit star wars rpgs beschäftigt, aber zur zeit bin ich da nicht mehr auf dem laufenden.--Yoda41 Admin 20:29, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade aber trotzdem DankeDarth Zero 20:33, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Star wars Episode 5 Roman hi yoda, warum wurde mein betrag zu diesem thema gelöscht??ich finde es notwendig,diese begriffe zu erklären,sonst kann man auf den geadnken kommen,dass es meherere arten der macht gibt.mfg Naga Sadow 21:07, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Naga Sadow :Ja stimmt, man kann es erwähnen, aber leider hat die form nicht ganz gestimmt. Sieh dir mal in den anderen artikeln an, wie solche sachen gelöst werden. Meistens gibt es einee Überschrift "Trivia" und dann kommt eine kurze Erklärung, also nicht diese tabellarische form, in der du es angelegt hast. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 21:08, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::ja,ok...also,willst du den artikel nochmal neu verfassen??? --Naga Sadow 21:10, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::Nein, das soll dich jetzt auch nicht abschrecken. Versuch es doch einfach nochmal, dann lernst du auch fürs nächste mal.--Yoda41 Admin 21:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::ok,das mach ich dann morgen,aber hilf mir dabei bitte nochmal,ich hab im moment kein plan was ich da machen soll *gg*, also gute nacht^^.--Naga Sadow 21:12, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :::::Natürlich bekommst du Hilfe.--Yoda41 Admin 21:19, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok,danke!!! Naga Sadow 08:54, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :könnetst du mir mal bitte ein beispiel geben,wo so etwas auch noch gemacht ist??? Naga Sadow 10:36, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::Ja, zum Beispiel hier. Ist zwar kein übersetzungsfehler, aber auch ein fehler.--Yoda41 Admin 10:47, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::so richtig?? --Naga Sadow 10:57, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow ::::Ja, genau! gut, so macht das doch gleich viel mehr her. Ich mach noch grad die feinheiten und dann passt das.--Yoda41 Admin 11:03, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok danke yoda!! Naga Sadow 11:06, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow Autor!?! Du bist doch ein Autor,oder? Da musst du doch sicherlich wissen wie ein StarWars Buch anerkannt wird. Muss man das irgentwo einschicken? Und,hast du dir davor ALLE Bücher durchgelesen damit du kein doppeltes schreibst??? Darth Zero 10:30, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Autor wäre?.--Yoda41 Admin 13:20, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::In deinem Babel steht du ...stimmt sry für den spam-.-Darth Zero 13:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::kein problem^^.--Yoda41 Admin 13:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oder weißt du wie man das macht???Darth Zero 13:50, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wie man selbst ein offizielles Star Wars buch schreibt oder was?--Yoda41 Admin 13:52, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, das würd ich gern wissen. Darth Zero 14:02, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Das kannst du vergessen^^. Das sind alles profilierte Sci-Fi Autoren, die dann von Lucas Books und Co angeschrieben werden und gefragt werden ob sie nicht mal ein Buch im star wars universum schreiben wollen. Als fan hat man die möglichkeit zum glück nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 14:05, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...Darth Zero 14:07, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Liste SW-Romane Warum hast du meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht (Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor / and the Shadows of Mindor)? Laut http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=shownews&newsid=9270 wird der Roman so heißen. :ok, dann kann man es lassen, die quelle ist ok.--Yoda41 Admin 18:44, 20. Okt. 2008 (CEST) frage wie kann man sein profil in einer tabelle beschreiben?danke im voraus.von vader 200 :Hoffe es ist net schlimm wenn ich das beantworte schau ma hier Vorlage:Benutzer Darth Zero 16:54, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hab das mal als Link gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 20:44, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST).Welcher Blaue Kasten?Meinst du damit die Vorlage? Peter Vilmur Hi Yoda41, ich hab ein problem auf mit der Benutzerstatistik auf meiner Benutzerseite. Also folgendes in der Statistik steht das ich nur eine seite Erstellt habe was aber nicht stimmt da ich die seiten Peter Vilmur und Donald F. Glut erstellt habe also 2(kann man auch unter der jeweiligen seite unter Versionen/autoren einsehen). kann man die statistik ändern? Möge die Macht mit dir sein! grüße Darth Eclipsus :Hi, nein auf die Statistik hat niemand einfluß. Die hat manchmal ein eigenleben und zeigt dinge an, die nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen sind. Da muss man sich mit abfinden. Also einfach munter weiter Artikel schreiben, die werden dann bestimmt angezeigt. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:37, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) VSY-NSY Wo kann man diese Daten nachlesen, in Büchern steht es doch nie (oder vielleicht hab ich es nur überlesen). Darth Zero 11:43, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hi, in manchen Büchern steht auf der ersten Seite eine Timeline. Da stehen dann die daten. Manchmal steht auch auf der rückseite der Bücher irgendwas von XX Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Ab und zu erschließt es sich auch einfach aus dem text im Buch. Aber die daten selber tauchen nicht in den büchern auf, da hast du recht. das liegt daran, dass es ja eigentlich keine in universe zeitrechnung ist. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ok.Danke--Darth Zero 12:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) erstellte Beiträge genau diese Beiträge habe ich erstellt * Irenez * Tav Breil'lya * New Cov * Vor'corkh * Ir'khaim * Nystao * Anselm Da bin ich mir 100% sicher und gestern stand auch noch 6da /früher ist schon eins weggekommen) aber jetzt sind es nur noch 5 ist das ein bug in der statistik???Darth Zero 06:19, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Das liegt daran, dass Tav Breil'lya ein Stub war. Wenn du den Artikel nochmal so überarbeitest, dass er vollständigig ist, kannst du das Stub-Symbol entfernen und der Artikel müsste wieder in deine Statistik aufgenommen werden. Bel Iblis 07:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Und danach ist es net mehr von mir erstellt???Darth Zero 20:00, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Danach wird er wohl erst als erstellter Artikel gezählt. So zählt er wie Vorlagen, Kategorien, Weiterleitungen usw nicht als Seite... Pandora Diskussion 20:09, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist es dann trotzdem ok wenn ich die im meinem "Profiel" habe?Darth Zero 06:13, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja, ist ok.--Yoda41 Admin 08:34, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) Nein!!!! Wastist aus dem Jedipedia geworden?Alles ist jetzt so düster aufgebaut.Warum nur warum?(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Gruß79.211.110.76 17:55, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Halloween... →Jedipedia Diskussion:Hauptseite#Was ist das? Pandora Diskussion 18:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Nur die ruhe^^. it nur zeitweise.--Yoda41 Admin 19:53, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) The Old Republic? Warum hast du den Artikel The Old Republic gelöscht? Jamaryn Star 18:46, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hi, weil wir in letzter Zeit schon des Öfteren artikel von webgames gelöscht haben, wo es einfach an der relevanz gefehlt hat. Außerdem wurde schon länger nichts an dem artikel gemacht und in der form war er nicht haltbar.--Yoda41 Admin 19:51, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Moment mal - der Artikel war 1. neu und 2. nicht zu einem Webgame. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: TOR ist das neue MMO von LucasArts und BioWare. 20:20, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Achso, na dann können wir ihn ja wiederherstellen. Aber vielleicht etwas anschaulicher...--Yoda41 Admin 10:36, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hilfe Hallo Yoda41 ich wollte dich mal um deine Hilfe bitten. Vor einiger Zeit hatte mich Wolverine Koone gefragt, ob ich ihm bei Keyan Farlander helfen würde und meine Teile dazu habe ich schon ewig fertig. Von ihm kommt aber rein gar nichts und ich bekomme auch keine Antwort von ihm, deshalb steht der Artikel jetzt die ganze Zeit unter UC ohne das noch etwas dran gemacht wird. Deshalb wollte ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du vielleicht die restlichen Quellen noch ergänzen könntest, weil ich selbst grade einfach keine Zeit auch noch dafür habe. So einfach ohne die Bücher danach zu durchsuchen, könnte ich nicht einmal eine ordentliche Einleitung verfassen, um den Artikel zumindest unvollständig freigeben zu können. Jaina 19:41, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, welch quellen fehlen denn genau noch? Ich werde mir dir Sache mal anschauen und dir dann gerne beim artikel helfen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:49, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Es fehlen noch die Schwarze Flut und Vereint durch die Macht. Dann danke ich dir schon mal. Jaina 20:10, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ok, lässt sich machen^^. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 10:36, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wenn man sich den wp Artikel anschaut, kommt er wohl auch noch in einigen anderen Quellen vor. Diesen Teil lassen wir dann einfach weg?--Yoda41 Admin 15:27, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn du keine Lust hast sie zu ergänzen.^^ Jaina 17:16, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :^^. Naja die Lust ist nicht das Problem. Ich würde es ja gerne komplett machen, aber die quellen hab ich leider nicht. Also bleibt es bei den beiden romanen aus der njo reihe. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 23:03, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Bist du sicher, dass Farlander in Die schwarze Flut vorkommt? Bin das Buch 2mal durchgegangen, habe aber nichts gefunden. Auch im wp artikel steht zwar diese Quelle, im text ist aber nichts vermerkt, das aus diesem Buch stammen könnte. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 12:30, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich bin mir zu den Quellen gar nicht sicher, aber bei WP kommen auch ab und zu Fehler zu deren Quellenangaben vor. Wolverine Koone hatte die ergänzt und mich dann angeschrieben. Jaina 14:41, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Hi. Ich habe jetzt alle stellen in denen Farlader auftaucht gefunden und ergänze nun den Artikel. Soll ich das UC dann rausnehmen wenn ich damit fertig bin? oder schreibst du auch noch was dazu?--Yoda41 Admin 14:49, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) Editcount Hi Yoda41, da ich hier noch recht neu bin undvon den Technischen Vorlagen keinerleih Ahnung habe, wollte ich dich fragen ob ich den Hintergrund deines Editcounts auch für meine benutzter und meine Benutzerdisskussionsseite verwenden darf. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Mercliess]] 11:14, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi! ja, kannst du gerne machen. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:19, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Danke schön. --[[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Mercliess]] 11:21, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Diskussionsseite Ich habe mir deine Diskussionsseite als Vorlage genommen, ist das in Ordnung für dich? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Archiv]] 20:37, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, ja bedien dich ruhig^^. aber du hast dir ja nicht nur die diskussionsseite kopiert sondern auch die artikelsammlung und den editcount^^. Aber gut, kannst ja irgendwo hinschreiben: "Design mit freundlicher genehmigung von Yoda41."--Yoda41 Admin 23:04, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok danke. Ich kann ja hinschreiben Idee von Yoda41 (-; Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Archiv]] 12:30, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Shop? Gibt es ein jedipedia-shop??? Weil manche haben ja so ein t-shirt. Darth Zero 19:16, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das war mal eine einmalige Aktion wegen der JediCon, aber mit dem Willen der Macht wird die evtl mal wieder nachgeholt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:30, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne einen Shop gibt es "noch"^^ nicht. Die T-shirts hat Ben Kenobi organisiert. Wenn es irgendwann wieder welche gibt, wird das bestimmt auf der Hauptseite angekündigt. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 09:21, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) Niuk Niuv Hi Yoda41, könntest du im Artikel Niuk Niuv die Quelle durch einzelne Bände ersetzen und dann das UQ entfernen? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:54, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ok, ich sehs mir ml an.--Yoda41 Admin 11:37, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Danke schön. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:13, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Garrals Ich möchte einen Artikel über Garrals (Tier) aber muss ich dann Garral oder Garrals schreiben???Darth Zero 17:59, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bei Tieren und Spezies bitte immer im Plural (wenn vorhanden), also Garalls. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:45, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::DankeDarth Zero 06:23, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Wo finde ich ich die Infoboxvorlage?Darth Zero 17:58, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. 17:59, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja das weiß ich aber welche ict für Tiere?Darth Zero 18:40, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Vorlage:Spezies. Gruß 18:41, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Lieber Vorlage:Tier. 18:49, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Tier ist nur für Tiere als Individuen gedacht, für Tierspezies Vorlage:Spezies. (Steht doch sogar bei der Vorlage dabei). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Danke!Darth Zero 19:06, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) Windu Mace.jpg und Windu Verhaftung.jpg Windu Mace.jpg thumb und Windu Verhaftung.jpg thumb sind die gleichen Bilder. Braucht man das?Darth Zero 17:17, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nein,zwei gleiche Bilder sind überflüssig.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:22, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Soll ich ein löschantrag stellen?Darth Zero 17:24, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Hab ich schon erledigt.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:25, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Oki!Darth Zero 17:28, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Video Hi Yoda41 ist mein Video auf meiner Benutzerseite verboten?Das Video ist nämlich von Sido und ich bin Sidofan.Und deshalb wollte ich wissen ob das Video in Ordnung ist.Gruß--Torben 20:32, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) Sperrung Da Ben mich grade entsperrt hat wollte ich fragen wie es heute morgen zu disem Versehen kommen konnte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:14, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hi, Wieso musste Ben dich entsperren? Ich hatte das eigentlich direkt danach wieder entsperrt, nachdem mir der fehler aufgefallen war. Sorry habe den falschen knopf gedrückt, als ich eine ip sperren wolltem die vandaliert hatte. --Yoda41 Admin 14:08, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Hier ist der eintrag aus dem Logbuch, habe dich 5 minuten danach wieder entsperrt: # 09:17, 15. Nov. 2008 Yoda41 (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat die Sperre von „Urai Fenn (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ aufgehoben. ‎ (sorry falscher knopf) # 09:12, 15. Nov. 2008 Yoda41 (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) sperrte „Urai Fenn (Diskussion | Beiträge)“ für einen Zeitraum von: 2 Wochen (Erstellung von Benutzerkonten gesperrt) ‎ (Spam bzw. Einstellen unsinniger Seiten) (freigeben)--Yoda41 Admin 14:10, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::>>Das hab ich gesehen aber ich konnte trotzdem keine Seiten bearbeiten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:11, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::komisch, aber jetzt scheint es ja glücklicherweise wieder zu gehen. tschuldigung nochmal^^. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 14:15, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ben und DMK meinen das lag am automatischen ipblocker. (oder so) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 14:19, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bildquelle Hi Yoda. Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass dieses Bild nun schon seit einiger Zeit ohne korrekte Quelle unterwegs ist, denn es ist ein Photo vom Set und stammt definitiv nicht aus Episode I. Die Bildquelle-Vorlage habe ich bereits eingefügt, du kannst entweder noch die Quelle nachtragen oder du schmeißt das Bild einfach raus, wäre wohl kein großer Verlust. Gruß, Kyle22 15:36, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Habe es entfernt.--Yoda41 Admin 16:50, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Problem Hi Yoda41 die jphatte mal so ein Helloween outfit was bei mir wenn ich die JP öffne immer noch so ist d.h es hat immer noch das aussehen wie an Hellowenn.Wenn´ich von bei meinem Vater auf dem Computer die JP abrufe hat sie ihr normales outfit.Weißt du woran das liegen könnte?Gruß--Torben 16:47, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, dann ist der interne speicher deines browsers noch nicht geleert. Probiere mal "strg" und die taste "r" gleichzeitig zu drücken, dann könnte es gehen. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 16:52, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Geht immer noch nicht.Gruß--Torben 15:47, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) Clone Wars und The Clone Wars ICh freue mich ja schon total auf The Clone Wars aber ich hab ma ne Frage. Unterscheiden sich die beiden Serien also sind die Schlachten falsch und gibts in Clone Wars schon Ahsoka??? Darth Zero 19:27, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja die beiden serien unterscheiden sich, und ahsoka gibts bei der 2D Serie Clone Wars noch nicht. aber welche schlachten sollen falsch sein? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 19:39, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::äääh...gleich^^Darth Zero 20:04, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET)